Violet Eye
The Violet Eye is a secret sect founded by the Kirin Tor of Dalaran to spy on the Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh, in his tower of Karazhan. Though Medivh is believed to be dead, the Violet Eye remains in Karazhan, defending against the evil that appears to have taken hold in the absence of its master. It is led by Archmage Cedric and reports to the Council of Six. While their part in the activites of Karazhan might be known to some outside the Kirin Tor, they are virtually unknown outside the organization and members prefer it that way. History The Violet Eye was orginally founded to keep watch on the Guardians of Tirisfal, culminating with Medivh and his work in Karazhan. For an extended period of time the Violet Eye was largely forgotten by the Kirin Tor back in Dalaran who were dealing with reconstructing the city, but when the Dark Portal reopened and the energies in the tower began to stir with life once more, the members of the Violet Eye were instrumental in keeping the tower under control and not letting the dark energies escape. Structure ''This section contains fiction pertinent to the Magus Senate of Dalaran project. Founded as the Violet Eye to spy on the Guardians of Tirisfal, the organization eventually grew to conduct clandestine operations around the world. Today, the Violet Eye has a wide breadth of responsibility, from investigating uses of dark magic, to securing the interests of the Magocracy of Dalaran no matter what they may be. The Violet Eye is the primary intelligence agency of the Magocracy of Dalaran. The Violet Eye openly employs every legal type of spellcaster and combatant necessary to successfully carry out its mission. Mission The Violet Eye, under the auspices of the Magus Senate, works to further the interests of the Magocracy by performing necessary espionage on foreign soil. The Kirin Tor has a more narrow focus, specifically on counteracting the misuse of dark magic on Azeroth, as well as undertaking any missions that are of interest to the Magocracy. The Eye is tasked with ensuring public security for Dalaran and its territories through foreign intelligence gathering, operations, investigating and apprehending rogue spellcasters, as well as investigating breaches of and enforcing the Forbidden Magics Act. The Eye openly employs every legal type of spellcaster and combatant necessary to carry out the successful apprehension of highly dangerous magical users. Wings of the Violet Eye: Administration * Director's Office * Military Attache’s Office - Acts as the liaison between the Ministry of War and Interior to ensure consistent communication. * Policy & Legislative Affairs - Tasked with working with the Senate to produce pertinent legislation for the proper functioning of the Ministry, which is included but not limited to the important task of identifying which spells are unsafe to use and should be forbidden or regulated, as well as detailing what those regulations should be, if applicable, and translating that into legislation to be put before the Senate. Intelligence & Analysis * Cryptanalysis - Analyzes and decrypts codes, runes, and other encrypted messages as required by the Ministry. * Dark Scryers - Scryers who utilize the Darksight Protocol, among other tools, to locate use of forbidden magic or regulated magic without a writ, along with the individuals or groups responsible for such use. * Reconnaissance Office - This office handles intelligence gathering on people of interest in order to provide Violet Eye agents and the Ministry with adequate information before any action is taken in order to provide optimal conditions for target acquisition or elimination. This Office may work with the Ministry of Intelligence as needed depending on the scope of the assignment and target in question. * Counterintelligence Division - Tasked with preventing individuals, non-state actors, and/or foreign intelligence agencies from successfully gathering and collecting intelligence from within the Magocracy of Dalaran. Operations * Command Center - The central hub from which all Violet Eye operations are conducted, ensuring seamless coordination. * Dark Hunter Office - This office coordinates individuals that are called in to handle particularly dangerous targets. * Portal Nexus - A fortified central hub that allows agents to be deployed at various locations around the world. Training * Training Facilities * Barracks Support * Magitech Office - Small research and development division specifically tasked with providing tools and resources to Violet Eye agents to assist in their assignments. * Background and Psychological Evaluations Office - Tasked with performing background and psychological evaluations on anyone as requested, whether for employment by the Ministry or elsewhere in the Kirin Tor. Standalone Wings * The Vault - A temporary holding facility for any objects acquired during missions before transference to the appropriate Department or Ministry, if not destroyed. * Interrogation Rooms - Several chambers used for the interrogation of acquired targets for information before being released or charged and sent to the Violet Hold. * Neverland - Undisclosed to the public, Neverland is a place where the Department of Magical Defense keeps its most dangerous prisoners, off the grid far away from Dalaran. In fact, Neverland is not a single place, but a network of Ministry black sites spread across Azeroth where the D.M.D. detains and interrogates highly dangerous magical users who are perceived as an active threat to the world. All black sites are equipped with cells that have memory erasure runes, allowing for quick and effective wipes of detainees’ memories with minimal security risk. Additionally, all black sites have no reference to the Kirin Tor, and its employees do not wear identification of any kind. References Violet Eye article on Wowpedia. Archmage Cedric article on Wowpedia. Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magical Organizations Category:Dalaran Military Category:Espionage Category:Espionage Organizations